The Show Must Go On!
The Show Must Go On! is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, arriving at a wooden dock, with large ships and buildings all around it. Bunches of people surround the biggest ship, where a man in a pink suit is standing in front of the entrance, with a Jynx and Mr. Mime by his side, both dancing. Scott and Jill walk over to the back of the short line, and begin talking. Man: Ladies and Gentlemen, now is your last chance to witness the glory of the Pokemon Showboat before it sails on! Get your tickets now, before it sails away! The man and his Pokemon cheerfully raise their arms in the air, as people cheer. Scott: Jill, what the heck is this place? Jill: It's a Pokemon Showboat! Scott: I have no idea what that means... Jill: Basically, it's a mix between a ship and a theatre! It takes you to a whole other island, and at the same time it shows you a play, where the actors, singers and dancers are all Pokemon! Scott: Whoa, that actually sounds pretty cool! Who would have thought YOU would take us somewhere cool! Jill: ...I do lots of cool stuff!! Scott: Name five cool things you do. Jill: Well, I-I, Uh... You know! That thing... Where I- It is now their turn in line, and Scott steps forward in front of the man. Man: Why hello there! Would you like to purchase a ticket? What about two? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Man: And Pokemon get in free! Scott: Yeah, we'd like two tickets, please! Scott nudges Jill, signaling her to get out her money, and Jill rolls her eyes, and purchases the tickets. Man: Have a great time! The man bows down, and Jynx and Mr. Mime signal their arms towards the doorway, where Scott and Jill walk into. Jill: Scott, how come you never pay anything for yourself!? Scott: You expect me to have money? I'm only ten, I don't have a job!! Jill: Scott, I have a job, and I'm the exact same age as you. Scott: Whatever, the tickets weren't even that expensive, anyway! They enter a large room, filled with occupied chairs, with a large red curtain covering a giant stage, taking up half of the whole room. Jill and Scott find two empty chairs, and sit down. Jill: Looks like we got here just in time, only a few chairs left! Scott: Yep! Oh, free popcorn! Scott reaches over, and leans back over on his seet with a large back filled with popcorn. Jill: You just took that from that poor sleeping man! Scott: Don't worry, he wont wake up! Jill: ... As several minutes pass, the room slowly gets filled up, and the lights go dark. Scott: Ooh!! It's starting!! Scott begins shovering handfulls of popcorn in his mouth, as the curtains open, revealing a pitch black stage. Suddenly, a yellow spotlight shines a light at the stage, revealing a crouched down Hitmonlee, with his hands covering his face. As his mouth opens, a deep voice is heard, echoing across the room. Hitmonlee: I cannot give up... As Hitmonlee stands, footsteps are heard, a a Clefable runs on screen, with a tear sliding down her face. Clefable: He's coming, you have to run! Hitmonlee: I shall not run, my love, as I am not a coward. I must face him like a true Pokemon should. Clefable: But don't you know what'll happen to you your brother catches up to you!? Hitmonlee: I do, darling, but I must stand up for myself. Clefable: But what if he-! Hitmonlee walks over to Clefable, and gently closes her mouth. Hitmonlee: I'll be okay, trust me. Suddenly, another spotlight goes off, pointing towards a Hitmonchan, who jumps onto the stage. Hitmonchan: What do you think you're doing!? Clefable runs in front of Hitmonlee, and covers him with her arms. Clefable: Don't you hurt him! Hitmonchan puts his hand on Clefable's face, and smiles at her. Hitmonchan: If only it were that simple, my pretty. You see, you betrayed me, with my own brother! What is the punishment for that? Clefable slaps Hitmonchan's hand. Clefable: Don't call me that! Hitmonchan: And why not? Isn't it I who you love? You loved me before you loved him! Clefable: That was before I figured out how much of a monster you are! Clefable spits on Hitmonchan, and Hitmonchan jumps back. Hitmonchan: Monster? Such harsh words for such an innocent lady! Hitmonlee: Don't talk to her like that! Hitmonlee raises his fist in front of Hitmonchan, ready to strike. Hitmonchan: Are you sure you want to do that? Hitmonlee stops himself, and slowly pulls his arm back. Hitmonchan: After all, how do you think they would react once I tell them that you attacked the king! Hitmonlee: Attacked the king!? You're crazy! Hitmonchan: Yes, maybe if you were in town, you would have heard the news. Due to an accident... Which to QUITE some time to arrange, the king is unable to maintain his duties, and the second in command is now in charge. You know who that is, don't you? Hitmonlee pauses, saying nothing. Hitmonchan: That's right. You either come with me, or face the consequences. Hitmonlee: She's right. You REALLY ARE A MONSTER! Hitmonlee charges towards Hitmonchan, and he punches Hitmonchan right in the face, pushing the Pokemon back. Hitmonchan: Well then... Hitmonchan wipes his face, and looks right back at Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan: If it is a fight you want, then a fight you will get! Both Pokemon back up, getting ready to fight. Clefable: No! You don't have to do this! Hitmonchan: Hush. It'll all be over before you know it! Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee begin charging towards each other, and collide, fighting with each other with kicks and punches for several minutes. Hitmonchan: Maybe after I beat you, I can take my darling out to dinner! Hitmonlee: She's mine! Hitmonlee swings his arm towards Hitmonchan, striking him right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Clefable: Hitmonlee! You did it! Clefable and Hitmonlee run into each others arms, sobbing, as Hitmonlee begins pulling Clefable to the side. Hitmonlee: We need to go, he could get up any second! The music gets louder, as Hitmonlee and Clefable run offstage, causing the curtains to close, as the audience cheers, and voice is heard over the speakers. Voice: We will be taking a short Intermission until Act II. The audience quickly dies down, and the lights turn back on. Jill: What did you think? Scott: THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Jill: I had a feeling you were gonna say that! Scott: The romance-y scenes were kinda gross, but the actions scene totally made up for it! I can't wait till Act II to see what Hitmonlee does next! Jill: Actually, usually Act II is usually the dancing. Scott: ...Can we leave? Jill: What!? You just said you couldn't wait! Scott: That's before I knew that it would have dancing! Jill: No, we're not gonna go! We already payed for it. Scott: Fiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee..... Jill: Did Bulbasaur and Eevee like it? Scott: Probably! Didn't you, Eevee and Bulb- Um... Where are they? Jill: They're YOUR Pokemon, why would I know!? Scott: Well, I guess we gotta look for them!! Bulbasaur!? Eevee!?!? Where are you!?!? No response. Scott begins walking around the room, looking for his Pokemon. Scott: BULBASAUR, EEVEE- Suddenly, Scott hears his Pokemon call back, and he runs into the direction of the voices. He runs backstage, and sees an attractive young lady with black ponytails, holding Bulbasaur and Eevee on her lap, feeding them. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee! Eevee: Eevee!! Scott's Pokemon jump off the woman's lap, and over to Scott. Woman: Oh, are these your Pokemon? Scott: Yeah, where did you find them? Woman: They just ran over here! They must have smelled the food that we were preparing for the Pokemon on stage. Suddenly, a man pops his head out of the side of a door, calling for the woman. Man: Lizzie, may you help us get the rest of the Pokemon ready? Lizzie: Just a second! Jill: Oh you work here? This seems like a really fun job! Lizzie: Well, any job where you get to work with Pokemon is fun! Jill: Right! Lizzie: Yeah! So, why are you guys headed to Navel Island? Scott: How did you know that's where we're headed!? Lizzie: Because that's where the ship is going... Scott: Oh.... Jill: Me and Scott are going to Navel Island so Scott can challenge the Gym Leader! Lizzie: Oh, you're a Pokemon Trainer!? Scott: Yep. Sure am! I'm sorta the best in all of Kanto, you know. I've beaten all the Gym Leader's easily, just one shot from my Pokemon and they Gym Leader run out crying! Lizzie: Whoa, that's so cool!! I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, but I- The man glances over at Lizzie again, and begins raising his voice. Man: Lizzie!! Lizzie: I'm coming, I'm coming! Lizzie begins running over to the man, and quickly looks back again. Lizzie: Guys, we're about to start the next act. You can stay backstage, it's a much better view! Scott: Really? Thanks! Lizzie quickly runs back to the man, as the lights begin going dark again. Jill: Ooooh, Act II is starting soon! Scott: SSSH!! Jill: ...You literally just spit in my fac- Scott: SSSSH!! Suddenly, the spotlight begins spinning around, as movement is heard on the stage. Scott: Ooooh, the Pokemon are getting ready!! Jill: So you're allowed to talk and I'm n- Scott: SSSSHHHHHH!!!!!! The stage turns completely bright, with several spotlights shining on stage, revealing the Pokemon previously acting, with several more Pokemon including a Machoke, Golduck, Wigglytuff, and Drowzee, all standing on the stage, smiling. The music starts loud, as the Pokemon begin dancing, kicking their right leg up, right left, spinning around, back, turn, repeat. Jill: Whoa! It must have taken them a long time to learn those moves! Scott: Yeah, it's so cool! Jill: You said you weren't gonna like the dancing part. Scott: I know, but it's actually pretty cool, now SSSHHH!!! Scott and Jill both quiet down, as several beautiful voices are heard from the speakers, singing in harmony, as Scott stares in amazement. Quickly, the scene changes over to Officer Jenny on Pinkan Island. Officer Jenny: There you go! Officer Jenny reaches her hand over to a pink Weedle, sitting on a bush, and begins feeding it several pink berries. Officer Jenny: Enjoy! An object in Officer Jenny's pocket begins ringing, and she takes out a large cell phone, and brings it closer to her face. Jenny: Yes? Phone: Officer Jenny? We've been getting reports of a missing child. Officer Jenny: Have they been missing for more than 24 hours? Phone: Yes, the mother claims they have been missing for over a week now. Officer Jenny: Description of the child? Phone: His name is Scott Bombilla, 10 years old. His mother said that he has- Officer Jenny: Did you say SCOTT BOMBILLA!? Phone: Er... Yeah.. Have you seen him? Officer Jenny: I saw him a few days ago!! Phone: Really!? Officer Jenny: Yeah. I don't know where he is now, though. Phone: I'll call the rest of the Jenny's, and tell 'em to keep a look out. Officer Jenny: Ok, i'll tell you if I see him again. Over and out. Officer Jenny hangs up the phone, as the scene changes back to Scott and Jill, as the show is finally over. Narrator: Alright passenger, the show is now over and you have reached your destination! The passengers begin standing up, and walking towards the door, waiting for it to open. Jill: What did you think of the show? Scott: The Pokemon had such lovely voices!! How the heck did they do that, I didn't even know Pokemon could talk! Jill looks over to a poster of the show on the ships wall, in fine print saying "All voices are recorded backstage," and then looks back at Scott. Jill: Er.... Must have been a lot of practice! The man in yellow clothing walks over to the doors of the ship, and pulls them open, as the passengers rush out. Scott: Navel Island!! Yes, we're here! Scott quickly runs out of the ship, and stares at the giant mountain ahead of him. Scott: Whoa... That mountain is huge!! Jill: Sure is, it takes up most of the island! Scott: So... LET'S GO TO THE GYM! Scott runs over to the railings of the ship, and jumps off, and lands on his knee, painfully. Scott: Ungh..... I was so close... Jill begins laughing, as Eevee and Bulbasaur walk to Scott's side, eventually followed by Jill. Jill: Maybe a little trip to the Pokemon Center first. Scott: Yeah... That's probably a good idea. Category:Episodes